saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoka Matsuzaki
Kyoka Matsuzaki is a player of Entity Burst Online and a member of the Hatena Military Police. As such, she works for Nexus Theory and is paid by the company for her efforts. Her future daughter is REDACTED. Appearance Real Life/EBO Avatar Kyoka is a girl of average height, with wavy black hair and blue eyes. Her daily attire consists of jeans, a black tank top, a white pull-over hoodie, knee-high boots, and a choker collar. Like Haruko, Kyoka wears the female variant of the HMP PC uniform comprised of white boots, a black skirt, white dress shirt, black waist coat, and a black-and-white bow-tie. In addition, she wears a set of black fingerless gloves, and a belt for holding her Entity Pendants. She wears her main Change pendant around her neck, which is detachable from a silver chain. Her equipped armor is much similar to Haruko's, a black bodysuit with a chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, greaves, and a back armor plate with a helmet. Her HP Gauge is also placed similarly to Haruko's, running horizontally across her breastplate. However, her helmet is very sleek and rounded, with two blue orbs as viewing ports, there's a hood attached to the back armor plate so that Kyoka can collapse the helm into the armor and use the hood to hide her identity, the End Driver replaces the Card Driver, her silver armor plating is thicker with blue highlights, and she has knife sheathes strapped to her thighs and hidden in her armor plating. In Level 3, Kyoka gains access to additional armor and a larger variety of blades. Her armor is resembles a samurai's armor, but far sleeker and much lighter. Knives are hidden inside the armor plating, able to deploy at a moment's notice. A Katana rests on either side of her hips, two Wakizashi stored behind her back in an X-formation. Hidden on the underside of her gauntlets are a set of blades, able to be retracted or deployed at the flick of a wrist. A cloaking mechanism is installed in the armor, as well as a set of shurikens being stored in each gauntlet; they can be revealed at any moment, then immediately thrown. When in Level 10, Kyoka's armor resembles her Level 2 form with additional, angular armor. Her helmet and hood remain unchanged, save for the arctic camouflage design. Instead of the samurai-inspired design, her suit gains light blue and white armor plating with sleek, angled designs, as if the armor itself was a knife. The gauntlets are reminiscent of sword blades, extending past her elbows about an inch and tapering into a blade-like point with hidden blades on her underarm; her shoulder pauldrons create a double-edged blade, though it is designed so that Kyoka's movements don't accidentally wound herself; her shin armor extends upwards in to a double-edged blade which can be used to impale her opponents; and various pockets are hidden throughout the armor to deploy the vast arsenal of knives. Her xiphos sword is stored on her back after she has materialized it through her ice first. In a similar vein, her firearms are first summoned through ice constructs before the weapon data is applied and they form; she holsters the pistols on her thighs and her rifle also on her back. Background Real Life Kyoka has always been a shy girl. She had a hard time talking to people because of how easy it was for her to get nervous around people other than her family. However, she was always pretty shy around her own family, though she was able to open up to them easier. As she grew up, she gradually opened up to strangers, though she is still a shy, conservative girl. After Kyoka had graduated from high school, she had to find a way to support herself. She loved video games and computers, and heard that a video game company was hiring. Working up as much courage as possible, Kyoka applied and attended an interview. She heard back from the company immediately, with an email stating she had been hired. Entity Burst Online When she entered Entity Burst Online for the first time, she created her avatar to resemble her real appearance. After the creation process, Kyoka was entered into the HMP cadet academy. She trained vigorously, and was worked to the bone. Her shy demeanor was slowly and painfully peeled away, revealing the dangerous assassin within her. She became a member of the security force after graduation, and was recommended into the Stealth Operations unit not long after leaving the cadet academy due to her specialty in stealth and assassinations. Personality Kyoka is a shy, endearing girl. She's a very quiet and submissive girl, blushing greatly at the smallest of compliments. However, Kyoka learn to steel her nerves and maintain calm in tough situations while she trained at the academy. She tends to be a bit of a teaser and a jokester, often making suggestive comments and laughing at her friend's flustered expressions. She's a humble, sheepish girl who only wants her friends to be happy, though she's willing to make a few euphemisms to make keep herself happy much to their chagrin. When you get to know her, she's a sweet and kind young lady who has a tough outer shell to crack and a bit of a dirty mind. During missions, Kyoka becomes unnervingly calm, to the point where she really doesn't care about anything. As an assassin, Kyoka must be apathetic and unconcerned with her target's emotions. She must not and cannot be persuaded into letting her target escape. To avoid being biased by empathy, Kyoka moves swiftly and without any second thoughts. She goes straight for the kill when the opportunity presents itself. Tactical planning and strategy is a necessity for any decent assassin, unless there is no time for preparations. Regardless of the situation, Kyoka is able to strike fear into the hearts of players, earning her the epithet "Jane the Ripper." Abilities Entity Burst Online * Occupation - HMP Stealth Ops Member * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Glacial Ripper - Level 2 Hunter *** Machine Jaeger - Level 2 Racer *** Amphitrite Chaser - Level 10 Hunter Change/Augment unit ** Action units: *** Arctic Cuirass - Level 3 Augment unit *** Amphitrite Chaser - Level 10 Hunter Change/Augment unit |-|Glacial Reaper= Glacial Reaper acts as Kyoka's only Change unit. Its pendant form is silver, with an icy blue gem embedded in it and a silver chain that is detachable. This unit arms Kyoka with three variety of knives. A pair of custom KM2000 combat knives able to form ice from the water vapor in the air are strapped to her thighs. A pair of ballistic knives are hidden in her gauntlets, allowing her to launch the knife blades as projectiles or deploy this pair almost instantly for quick access. The third variety of knives is stored in her boots, being a set of throwing knives that can be easily obtained in situation where Kyoka can easily reach the knives, with four knives on each boot. They can also be deployed from the heels of her boots to give her kicks a deadlier edge. All of these knives can be deployed at the same time, and then manipulated via ferromagnetism. Replicas made of ice can be formed from water vapor in the area, allowing Kyoka to launch and wield as many knives as she needs; forming and maintaining ice replicas requires concentration, so the amount and durability of the replicas created depends on how focused she is. Using the Glacial Ripper for a Burst Strike results in the Frozen Requiem, where Burst potential is gathered into her arms and then thrown in the form of knives created from ice. Getting hit by even one of these ice knives will detonate the Burst potential, creating ice spikes from within the target and causing a painful death. After replacing her End Driver at Hunter's request, the data for this unit and her Level 3 unit were ported into cartridges, leaving the pendants useless outside of aesthetic purposes. |-|Arctic Cuirass= For Level 3, Kyoka uses the Arctic Cuirass unit to equip a lighter and sleeker take on samurai armor. This armor allows for optical camouflaging, using a special nanite coating that changes colors to adapt to the surrounding environment. However, the camouflage doesn't hide her heat signature, so thermal scanners can see through the disguise. Regardless of that, the Arctic Cuirass arms Kyoka with more blades, including a pair of Katana, a pair of Wakizashi, gauntlet-mounted hidden blades, and shurikens that can be thrown from the arms whenever. The previous amount of knives stored is also increased: the throwing knives on her boots now surround the circumference of the boot, holding 8 instead of the original four on each boot; she now has one pair of KM2000 knives stored on either thigh; and she has two ballistic knives in each gauntlet, in addition to the hidden blades and shurikens. This unit's Burst Strike is the Numbing Storm, where Kyoka channels Burst potential into her choice of blade and attacks the enemy with the chosen blade, discharging the Burst potential in a similar manner to her Frozen Requiem Burst Strike. This unit is stored in a dark silver pendant with a dark blue gem embedded in it. |-|Amphitrite Chaser= With the thought that Level 3 wouldn't be enough, Kyoka asked for and received a Level 10 unit in the form of the Amphitrite Chaser unit. Amphitrite Chaser arms Kyoka with an arsenal of knives and long knives, with the addition of a xiphos blade and gauntlet-mounted retractable blades. Her Level 3 armory of knives is ported over to this armor, with the aforementioned additions as well as a few firearms for extra ranged combat potential. A completely custom-built select-fire rifle that shoots icy projectiles is granted, with the options of full-auto, three-round burst, and standard semi-automatic firing; an angled foregrip; side-mounted laser sight; and a variable zoom scope that can switch between multiple configurations. Amphitrite Chaser also provides a pair of custom-built pistols with semi-automatic firing capacities, muzzle compensators, personalized suppressors that can be removed or attached as needed, underbarrel laser sights, and extended magazines for increased ammo capacity; these pistols shoot ice projectiles similar to the custom rifle provided, though on a smaller scale. The armor itself shares its abilities with its Level 3 predecessor, including nanite-based optical camouflaging and an affinity for ice- or water-based combat. However, with the generous sample of power gifted to Kyoka and Hunter from Amphitrite herself, Hunter has been able to give this unit enhanced ice-based abilities, allowing her to manipulate the water vapor in the air to create ice and use it to her advantage. Not only that, Amphitrite Chaser allows Kyoka to manipulate the temperature of the ice she created, and also manipulate her body heat for an extra layer of stealth on top of optical camouflage. For the most part, Kyoka has been shown using this unit as an Augment unit, which adds on additional armor and weapons over her Level 2 armor. However, Hunter has programmed this unit to function as both an Augment and a Change unit, classified as a Hunter Change/Augment unit. If used as a Change unit, the same armor will be appear, though its Combat parameters would be lower. This Unit's Burst Strike is the Oceanic Requiem, where Kyoka gathers the Burst potential from the charging attack and manipulates it into gathering a large amount of water before using imbuing the energy into the water and releasing all this water as a wave of bubbles infused with both Burst potential and ice. Once this wave of bubbles hits, all the Burst potential and ice is released and explodes with a devastating amount of energy. This attack can be used in conjunction with her firearms for a more precise effect, or through her melee weapons for close-range melee weapon executions. |-|Bike= Her Machine Jaeger is the same as Hideo's bike, a Ducati Monster S4 with a black and white color scheme, police siren mounted on the end of the seat, performance enhancements, and a frame upgrade. However, Kyoka's model lack the MP7A1s on Hideo's bike, but instead features an even higher top speed and better acceleration thanks to the bike being made of lightweight materials that are incredibly durable. Its pendant form is just like Hideo's, a black and white pendant with a gem that has one half in blue and the other half in red; Kyoka's pendant has a more opaque gem with dark colors. Her bike was not ported over to the Cartridge system, thus leaving it the only Pendant she owns that has use outside of cosmetics. Trivia * Percy helped with Kyoka's name and other parts of her character. * You can guess who her future daughter will be. * Her Hazard ReBurst armor is inspired by the Halo Wetwork armor permutation. * Her name as originally suggested by Percy was Kyoko Matsuzaki. But I didn't want another Kyoko on the wiki, because things might get confusing. * Kyoka's pre-fight catchphrase is not in acknowledgement of another personality. She has made use of her fearsome reputation to intimidate her enemies, made especially terrifying when she announces such a phrase filled with fear and malice in an ironically cute tone. Category:Female Category:EBO Player Category:Hazard ReBurst Player